Snowman (Fear on Four)
Summary Snowman is the main antagonist of the Fear on Four audiodrama, The Snowman Killings. Two origins are alluded to, one of which the Snowman is just an evil force, a entity that is just made of pure malice. The other is he was once a member of the Osborn family, and while he was playing with his eleven year old twin at their house (Estate 13), he somehow fell and broke his neck. His brother, freaking out and thinking it was his own fault, tried to hide his brother's body within a snowman. From that point on, the Snowman was seemingly bound to the location, haunting it. An unknown time later, Alex began having terrible nightmares of the Snowman, which only became more frequent when he and his family moved into Estate 13, renamed Estate 12 A. This began the tragedy that would befall him and his own twin. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, possibly 9-B Name: Snowman, possibly (First name is unknown) Osborn Origin: Fear on Four: The Snowman Killings Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Evil entity or child ghost Powers and Abilities: Status Effect Inducement (Many of his abilities fall under this), Fear Manipulation (Made Alex irrationally scared to make a snowman), Possession (Seemingly can posses snowman, and possibly people, though that could just be mind manipulation), Heat Manipulation (Caused Alex to become as "cold as ice"), Extrasensory Perception (Though he lacks eyes, and can only truly see if his physical form, he can sense his surroundings with an unknown sense), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Mind Manipulation (Took control of Alex and Collin, making them do his bidding), Perception Manipulation (To the point of Pseudo-Invisibility. Can make it were only Alex and Collin can see him), Sleep Manipulation (Causes Alex to fall asleep. Made Collin fall asleep), Dream Manipulation (Gives Alex strange dreams, and seemingly has for years), Non-Corporeal (Is a ghost or evil incorporeal entity), Immortality (Type 8, possibly 7; It is strongly implied his existence is tied to the property he appears on a.k.a. Estate 13/12 A. He is also possibly a ghost), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1; When possessing a snowman body), possibly Telepathy (Was seemingly able to communicate with Collin telepathically), Weather Manipulation (Could be the cause of the drastic blizzard-like weather. This would include the strong winds and the snow), and Statistics Amplification (Could have potentially increased Collin's strength) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Twisted Alex's neck to the point it looked "all wrong" and was mistaken for being broken, though Alex is just an eleven year old child), possibly Wall level (Likely stronger than enhanced Collin, who could potentially tear off his Alex's head), abilities ignore conventional durability Speed: Human level (Could keep up with children and adults) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Easily restrained a 11 year old, and carried his body inside his physical form) Striking Strength: Athlete Class, possibly Wall Class Durability: Athlete level, possibly Wall level Stamina: High (via being a incorporeal entity or spirit) Range: Tens to hundreds of meters (Can effect the entire property of a large home), likely much higher (Caused Alex's dreams before they moved to Estate 13, as well as can possibly cause large snow storms) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Can seemingly only physically speak when his physical body has a mouth. Can only physically "see" when his physical body has eyes, though he can seemingly sense the surrounds with an unexplained sense. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Horror Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Fear on Four Category:Kids Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fear Users Category:Possession Users Category:Heat Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Telepaths Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Snowmen